Currently in some construction projects, particularly in low income housing projects, there has been a growing use of reinforced concrete modules. Modules are featured to produce construction time savings. However long construction times occur due to the complexity of ferro-cement module structures, excessive weights and the need for extensive workmanship and labor during placement, interconnection and finishing. A further deficiency is the lack of thermal characteristics that protect the house from any external extreme ambient conditions.
In order to overcome inconveniences and complications in housing projects, a series of modules was developed along with a construction system based on these modules, in accordance with this invention, which therefore provides an improved method for building houses with good thermal characteristics.